Janja's Encounter
by ivcooler
Summary: What if a human girl were to "accidentally" get sucked into the dimension of the Lion Guard TV series, what will she need to do to get home? Will she get home? Does she want to go home? What new friends and enemies will she make along the way...and who will she side with now and in the end?
1. Chapter 1

It was stormy out and I was really thankful to be encompassed by the safe inner wall of the small personal jet plane that I was safely housed in. I was a mere girl at the time, only just 18 and still working at the whole "life" thing. I was preparing for a journey to Africa, where I would be able to put my new found survival skills to the test. You see I was training to become a guide there, someone who could not only help themselves out of any situation, but also be able to help others survive in even the harshest of conditions. I wanted to become a guide someone could count on and depend on to keep them safe, and the only way to test if I was able to do that would to be to go straight in the field. As the plane took off I could see my home town in Pittsburg start to become smaller and smaller until I could hardly see anything through the thick cloud cover that was now an unmeasurable distance below us. It was my first time ever flying, but I wasn't too concerned about that...in fact I found it rather exciting to be able to be doing something new and different for a change. I was a little nervous at first at the thought of traveling to somewhere so far from home, but I got over that feeling very quickly as I mused over all the cool things I would be able to learn in a place like this. Thankfully they had a reserve there that needed help in the guide department, they even went as far to offer me free room and board as well as I very generous salary for an entry level position. All these things together made for a very incredible opportunity, they even went as far as to wave the money for the plane ride it took to get there, so as to even further encourage me to accept...which to no ones surprise I did. It was no secret to my family and close friends that I always wanted to travel to Africa. Some might even go as far as to say I was practically obsessed with it, I did extensive research over it...taking particular interest in its plant and animal life so I would be even a more equipped and knowledgable guide. Thankfully I had packed all the books and resources I would need to make me as up to date as possible, along with various defensive weapons and or animal traps in case the need would arise for one. I also had various other equipment with me, and even some cooking supplies in the case of me getting stranded out in the wilderness somewhere. I was certainly thankful I was traveling alone on this flight...or else others might have falsely assumed I was some type of poacher or something, I mean seriously you try to explain to the airport why you are carry a various variety of about half a dozen bear traps in your cargo. Trust me, it's impossible. That's why my friends back in Africa sprung for the private jet in the first place. Not that this hunk of junk could be called luxurious by any means, but hey beggars can't be choosers, right? Anyway, the operation around here was pretty shady to say the least considering I was going to be flying with an individual pilot and copilot instead of going through the airport...which I highly doubt is legal. Furthermore I strongly suspected that these folks taking me hadn't ever bothered to get an official license...which would have put me at relative unease if I wasn't so desperate to get to my location. So because of this eagerness, I made the possible foolish decision to disregard all this rather troubling information and merely focus on the journey ahead, never could I have realized how naive that actually was.

Several drooling hours later we were now just heading into Africa, and the sights below were breathtaking to say the least, it was beautiful lush wildness as far as the eye could see, and fortunately we were traveling just low enough in order to see what looked like herds of some sort of animal traveling gracefully over the seemingly endless terrain. The only downside is it was now as stormy here and dark here as it was when I left Pittsburg...which was very odd considering how little rain Africa usually received annually. Although it was nighttime here by now, it was still just light enough to make out most things below. As we continued on our course however, the weather became more and more disturbing also making me wonder if the pilot had even bothered to check the forecast before signing off on this flight. I tensed as the thunder began to get louder, soon joined by the occasional lightning strike. The plane began to vibrate a bit, and since only a fabric curtain separated the passenger area from the pilot and copilot's seats, I was able to hear the agitation in their voice as the place lurched more violently forcing me to clench my seat for support. For a while after a tense silence ensued, only to be broken by the beeping of a blaring alarm as the plane hit some massive turbulence once again. By the point I could make out what the pilot was saying...

"Somethings wrong, there's some type of massive magnetic disturbance messing with our instruments, I've lost control!" Shout the pilot as the plane plummeted in an almost vertical nose dive.

I grabbed onto my seat for dear life, not knowing what else to do since this plane was clearly not up to safety protocol. I braced myself as the hard ground approached us at rapid speeds, the curtain now being roughly pushed aside due to the force, giving me a clear view of our situation. Just as we were about to do a nose dive into unforgiving ground however, a deafening snap resounded through the plane as it was hit with a bolt of lightning, and within seconds the I could see the whole back of the plane being surrounded by what looked to be some type of energy field/portal and within moments I felt a sort of pulling sensation as my entire world turned black.

...

Within moments stirred awake in the dusky darkness...I was sure I was a goner as soon as that plane started to go down, but here I was sitting in the back part of the plane completely unharmed. The plane laid flat on the ground as if it was landed there...the entire roof had been torn off leaving no cover for the rain that now slowly soaked my body. I immediately notice the entire front of the plane is gone as well (where the pilot and copilot were) and I have no choice to assume those to didn't survive. I slowly realize the gravity of my situation and get up, having to push a few metal debris aside to escape my seat. The first thing I do is do a damage assessment of my supplies, and amazingly I find almost all my luggage to be at least for the most part intact. I look on as the storm grows in intensity...and gets more and more powerful to an alarming rate. I watch as a dead tree near the plane gets struck by lightning and gets set on fire. I mentally gulp, and stumble out of the plane, for fear it will be the next target. I take this moment to try to survey my surroundings, but all I can make out through the cover of the rain is what I believe to be an outline of a cave off in the distance. I can't say I know how I got to be here, but I know from my survival training staying out in the open is the worst thing you can do in these parts, not to mention the fact I could easily get sick in a storm like this, maybe even catch ammonia. However, no sooner than I had started walking in the direction of the cave, I heard a deafening growl...


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner Time

I snap my neck behind me and immediately my gaze is meant with that of a vicious looking hyena, but if this wasn't enough to make me practically wet my pants, what happened next surely did.

"Who are you? And why are you trespassing on my turf?!" Janja shouted angrily.

I swear I almost fainted then and there, but I managed to hold to together, yet only barely. I just stood in shock, beside myself with disbelief and fear.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, answer me before I start taking out the claws!" The hyena said as his impatience got the best of him.

That threat managed to make me speak, if only out of fear and to avoid it being carried out.

"I'-m s-orr-y." I stuttered out slowly, barely able to keep eye contact with the other.

"I-didn't know this was your-t-urf, I'm-kin-da lost out here. I...was just tr-ying to find somewhere to wait...out the...storm." I managed to get out, clearly every word I said laced with fear.

The hyena slowly dropped his offensive stance and regarded me with a smug look...clearly amused at how I was practically incapacitated with fear. He probably thought it was because he was a viscous predator, but I was more concerned with how the vicious predator had the ability to talk.

"Geez, relax short stack, you don't look like anything I would normally eat...not to mention your as thin as a rail." He teased playing on my fear.

"But if your looking for somewhere to stay, look somewhere else kid...as you can see I've got my own problems." He said as he gestured to his painfully obvious showing rib bones, indicating that he hadn't eaten it quite a while.

He then began to walk away and leave to my possible death out here in the open, but I mentally swallowed all my fear and began to speak again causing him to turn his attention to me once more.

"If...I got you something to eat..., would you consider letting me stay for the night?" I asked fearfully and desperately but I didn't let it show.

For a few seconds he regarded me quizzically, as if I'd said the most ridiculous thing in the world, and they he burst out in a fit of laughs only a hyena could muster.

"YOU kill something and bring it back here, you're hilarious kid...honestly if you're scared of a little old storm, I doubt you have any chance of being successful at where even I failed, and mean come on...you really crack me up!" He said as he fell over on the ground in a fit of laughs.

"But...if I could do it...would you let me stay?" I asked ignoring his outburst.

He stopped laughing and regarded me seriously for a second, probably trying to determine whether or not I was pulling his leg.

"Hmm alright kid, you have a deal...but you're only gonna get yourself killed." He warned.

"Ok then I'll be going then, don't be surprised if I'm back sooner than you think, nothing more motivating than getting out of a storm." I replied as I slowly took my leave, approaching the remains of the plane and grabbing my trusty shotgun as I passed, making sure the hyena back was turned when I did so, so as to avoid any unwanted questions.

The steep area I was in (otherwise known as the outlands, but I didn't know that at the time) was very difficult to g out of at first, but I managed to find a rather convenient path that was probably used by that hyena. After I was out however, it didn't take long at all to spot some large game that would clearly do. Zebras. I whole herd of them were grazing not to far from where I was standing under the cover of a large bolder. I took out my shotgun, and prepared to aim, when I had one of them in my sights my finger slowly itched at the trigger as I made some last minute adjustments and BAM! Prefect shot directly to the head as my prey went down with a large audible thump and the rest of the herd madly panicked and ran. (The shot went straight through so I didn't have to worry about picking it out later, also I'll just hide my shotgun away in the plane again before I return)

I then easily approached my prey and rolled the limp carcass onto a large piece of bark I had found earlier. Now I was able to drag my prize back down the path to the Outlands without too much difficulty. By now, even though I had completed this task rather quickly l was soaked to the bone, I only hoped I could trust the this hyena...or whatever it was to hold true to his promise.

Janja's POV

"Guys you won't believe the look on that creatures face when I caught her on our turf, it was priceless." Janja laughed with his two man pack as he laid down on the caves rough stone floor.

"Hey, but didn't you say a while ago she might bring us meats?" Cheezi asked expectantly.

"Yeah, tell us about the meats." Chungu added dumbly.

"Ha, I wouldn't get your hopes up boys, I told her if she could catch us something she could stay here for the night, but that doesn't mean she is actually going to be able to." He replied in dismissal.

"Well I hope she does, I'm starving here boss..." Cheezi replied sadly.

"Yeah boss, maybe if she does get us something...maybe we can let her stick around..." Chungu said as his mind was blinded with fantasies involving meat as his drool hit the cave floor.

"Trust me, if she does succeed I just might think about it." Janja said more jokingly than seriously, as he still had little faith in the girl.

"Think about what?" I said as approached the outside of the cave, zebra in tow.

"Y...ou're back...with...a zebra?!" Janja managed to spit out dispite his surprise.

I relished in the fact it was now his turn to stutter.

"Yeah, I told you I'd be back fast, didn't you believe me?" I prodded knowingly.

"Well...yeah, but wow you really are fast...how in the world did you get past the lion guard though?" He asked in disbelief.

"What's the lion guard?" I asked equally puzzled.

"Oh...right, you're not from around here are you? Well there the force of some annoying kids that are trying to protect "the circle of life" whatever that means." Janja answered nonchalantly.

"Sounds like a real buzzkill, guess I was too fast for anyone to really notice me, well except the zebras that is...but even they really didn't exactly see me. You don't think this lion guard will look into a missing zebra do you?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm, probably not...they only really get there panties in a bunch if more zebras go missing than "the circle of life" can take. I personally take as much as I want, that's why the guard hates me and tries to make sure I stay in the Outlands...which is here by the way." Janja explained further.

"What's that out there then?" I asked

"That's the guards prized pride lands, and I'd be careful if I were you, they are very weary about strangers." Janja warned.

Pride lands...where had I heard that term before. Hmm, never mind it will come back to me.

"Well...if you would invite me in..." I said expectantly.

"Oh yes of course, come in! Meet my crew! Cheezi, Chungu say hello to the nice girl." Janja said as he nudged his friends rather violently and I walked in placing the downed zebra in the middle of the den.

"Hello." The two chorussed friendlily.

"Hi, Cheezi and Chungu, my names Ramonda. Sorry but I didn't quite get your name yet." I said as I turned my attention to the other.

"Oh...yeah, it's Janja. So just feel free to take a seat, and be careful, thanks to Chungu over there the place is covered in drool. I don't know how you did it kid, but I'm impressed." Janja praised as he looked at the carcass as if he wanted to eat it whole.

"So, fellows I guess it time to dig in, but the front legs are MINE, you two know those are my favorites." Janja said as the the hyenas wildly tore apart the carcass right before my eyes.

Within mere minutes the once Zebra was almost half gone, and sitting next to it were three very full and very happy hyenas.

"Wow I haven't eaten like that in like...ever, you're the bomb Ramonda." Said Cheezi sleepily.

"Thanks." I replied a little sleepy myself now that I had time to get comfortable and out of the rain.

"Hey Ramonda, you can go ahead and eat up if you want, you've earned it...besides you're the one that caught it in the first place." Offered Janja, him being uncharacteristically generous.

"Actually I'm not really hungry, besides my kind can't eat raw meat, it has to be cooked or we can get very sick from the bacteria in it and whatnot. And I'd rather not go out there again and get my supplies for it, all I want to do now is sleep." I said with a yawn as I picked a place to lay down.

"What's cooked mean?" Asked Janja curiously.

"Oh, well it when you roast the meat over the fire, when it is cooked all the way through that means the meat is done and it's not raw anymore. The heat kills all the nasty stuff that could make my kind sick...we don't really have the strongest of stomachs and digestive systems." I replied.

"Wow, sounds hard." Janja said in understanding.

"Not really, in fact meat quite tasty that why, especially when you know how to prepare it properly like I do. Maybe I could show you sometime." I said as I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Ok well good night then Ramo..." Janja started but realized I was already asleep.

"Wow she must have been tired, I never go to bed when there is something to be eaten." Commented Cheezi.

"Well she obviously had a very stressful day, so you two better be quiet. I'm kinda thinking seriously about maybe trying to get her to stay here and become one of the gang, and I don't need you guys annoying her, Ok?" Janja whispered to them.

"Ok, you got it boss." Chungu whispered back as they all retired as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the Family

As the morning light poured into the den all of hyenas started to stir. I had already been up for quite a bit and had already took part of what was left of the Zebra and retrieved my cooking supplies as well as spices of various varieties that survived the crash and got to work at preparing some breakfast for me and my new found companions.

As I had my meat marinating with some spices in one of my spare pots however, what I was doing immediately became noticed.

"Wow, what smells so delicious?" Janja yawned as he sniffed wildly in the air.

"I told you I'd cook something for you, I figured why not make you guys some breakfast." I replied.

"Is it ready yet?" Asked Cheezi eagerly as he was too woke up my his nose, as well as Chungu.

"No sorry not yet, I haven't even started a fire yet. Glad to see your eager though." I said as I walked outside relieved that it was sunny out now.

"Hard not to be eager for something that smells that good even before its done." Janja commented unaware he was licking his chops.

I slowly knelt down as all three of them watched me in interest. I marked the spot with a few sticks.

"You guys ever make a fire before?" I asked

"Not intentionally no." Janja replied.

"Ok, then I'll teach you then, and this comes in really handy during the winter months." I explained.

"Sure ok, how do you usually start this fire?" Asked Janja.

"Well you guys are lucky since you live so near a natural source of lava, get a little of that stuff on a stick and that can start a fire in no time. The important thing though is to know how to contain one properly so it doesn't go outta control. How about Cheezi can go find us some dry brush or leaves, while Chungu can find some twigs and you and me can find some big pieces." I suggested.

"Sounds good, you heard her boys let go stick hunting." He said as everyone dispersed into different area around the cave.

Soon with our combined effort we had enough for a decent fire, so I set out to work.

"Ok, so first you put the the dry leafs and brush in the center like so, and then surround it with the twigs and smaller sticks. I'm going to leave a little gap in between though so I'll be able to easliy start the fire from that spot when it's time. Also notice I placed this fire in a very open space were it has no brush or plant matter it could catch on fire, safety is very important. Now all I do is place the bigger pieces around there and we are ready to light this baby." I explained proudly.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Commented Chungu.

"Yeah and useful too, I hate have to go all the way to that lava pit to warm up during the winter months. My tail keeps getting caught on fire." Complained Cheezi.

"So what now, you want me to show you where the lava pit is?" Asked Janja.

"No thanks, for convenience sake I'm going to be using this instead." I said holding up a lighter that I had found earlier in my luggage.

"What's that thing?" Janja asked eyeing it curiously.

"Oh...right, this is called a lighter, basically it's a little tool my kind created to help start fires. You know how sometimes when you scratch the right rock sparks come flying off of it?" I asked.

"Yeah, that happened to me once...my paws almost caught on fire as well as my tail one day." Cheezi said stupidly.

"Well this thing works kinda like that, and it has a very flammable liquid inside, see?" I said holding the thing up so they could see.

"Cool." Said Chungu who was now almost hypnotized as I turned on the flame.

I knelt toward the fire and held the flame to the center for a few seconds until I had a steady fire eating at the wood we had collected. After waiting for a few minutes I took the zebra steaks I had cut up and put them into a large cast iron skillet and held it over the fire until they were about medium rare. All the while the hyenas were watching me intently as drool salivated their faces.

"Alright" I said as I finally took the steak off the heat and put each steak on a separate plate. "Dig in." I said as I took my plate and ate as well.

The hyenas immediately obeyed the command, and eagerly ate their steaks in almost one bite. Their faces turning to looks of pure ecstasy.

"Oh my...freaking everything Ramonda, this is the BEST thing I EVER tasted!" Janja exclaimed as he quickly inhaled the rest of his portion.

"Just when you think meat couldn't get better, it's gets better." Said Chungu would was almost in tears of bliss.

"I have no words for this, I just can't stop eating it." Exclaimed Cheezi.

"Glad you like it boys, but I got to pack up and go now, I would stay longer but I doubt you want me to stay any longer than I have to." I said as I started to reach for my skillet.

"Actually about that Ramonda, I was thinking maybe you don't have to leave." Janja said causing me to retract my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure where this was going.

"You seem to know a lot of things, and have proven to be an exceptional hunter. These are all skills which I could use, so what I'm saying is I kinda wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay here permanently and work for me as one of the gang...heck I'll even make you second in command." Janja explained as he walked with me separate from his gang for a second.

I kinda just stood there contemplating it for a while...I wasn't sure whether or not I should really trust these guys, I mean they seemed nice enough...but they also seemed to be sort of blood thirsty if you know what I mean. I really didn't have anywhere else to go though, and by the looks of it I probably could use some guys on my side, since by now I had deduced that I was no longer even in my own world as of now. After some mental debate however, I reached my decision.

"Well, seeing as I don't really have anywhere else to go...and the fact that I could use the company...I accept." I said slowly.

"YES!...umm...I mean that's great." Smiled Janja obviously pleased that he wasn't the only one with some intelligence on his team anymore.

"So, I was kinda thinking I could maybe watch you guys as you hunt today. I want to see your approach, because no offense, but I think you might need a few tips." I said honestly.

"Oh none taken, you obviously know something I don't or you wouldn't have been able to get that zebra so fast. Any advice you can give us to make us a better team as a whole would be nice, besides you being my second in command that's kind of your job now...helping train those dingalings." Janja commented when the other two were just out of ear shot.

"Cool, so just leave whenever you normally would as if I'm not even here, I'll watch, but I won't intervene unless I deem it absolutely necessary. Also don't tell them about this, I want them to preform as normally as possible." I explained.

"Alright, sure thing. I'll let you know when to get ready." Janja replied as we walk back to them.

"Well guys guess what? We have a new addition to the team!" Janja told his crew excitedly.

"That's awesome Ramonda!" Cheezi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, totally." Chungu added enthusiastically.

"She is my second in command now guys, so I expect you to respect her. It's been a long while since I've had a second in command so I'd rather keep her." Janja said half joking half serious.

"Yeah boss, it been ages since we even had that big of a clan." Commented Chungu a bit dumbly.

"Welcome to the family!" Cheezi said in a crazy and excited sort of way.


	4. Chapter 4 Play Along

...12 o clock noon...

"Alright Ramonda, we ready to leave for the hunt now." Janja shouted to me getting my attention.

"Ok, coming!" I replied as I ran to catch up with them, grabbing a tranquilizer hand gun from one of my suitcases as I passed the remains of my plane once more.

They were going pretty fast now and I soon figured out if this was going to work I would need them to slow down.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I called out desperately through strained pants, almost collapsing to my knees, but managing to hold myself up.

They all stopped while Janja shot me a strange look.

"Should of told you this before, but i can't run as fast as you guys can. You're gonna have to take it down a notch ok?" I said as I finally regained my breath.

"Oh right, two legs and all I can understand that...alright guys slow it down a bit." He ordered as we continued on.

As we traveled at a much more manageable jogging pace, I was able to make it up to where Janja was. He looked at me from the side view and gave me a strange look as he noticed the tranquilizer attached to my belt.

"What's that thing?" Janja asked.

"In case." I replied plainly.

"In case of what, what do you mean?" Janja asked confused.

"In case I have to intervene. If what you say about the guard is true, then I best come prepared." I explained.

"Ok then..." He trailed off still very lost as to how some shiny stick was going to help them against the guard.

"Hey Janja what we hunting today?" Cheezi laughed as he licked his chops.

"I was think gazelles today boys, alright with you Ramonda?" Janja asked.

"Yeah, just do your thing Janja." I replied without giving my plan away to the others.

"Great I thought I spotted some over there no more than about a 100 yards from here, let's go check it out. Remember to stay low in the grass though so that we won't get caught." Janja commanded as they all crotched down and approached the gazelles from the tall grass.

The first thing I noticed as we crawled under the grass was that the grass was moving very obviously. If only the creature were to merely turn their head in our direction they would know something was up. I also noticed Janja was paying very little attention to the direction the wind was blowing, in this position our scent could easily be caught...I made a note to remind him of that later...

As we approached closer, by some miracle the herd of gazelles managed not to notice us, much to my relief.

"Ok, on three, one, two, three!" Janja said as they burst out of the foliage, leaving me behind in the grass in disbelief. However, despite a foreboding sense of their utter failure I forced myself to watch.

As I expected their sudden and unplanned attack was only meant with chaos as the animals scrambled away, Janja even getting kicked in the face a few times by their powerful hooves. As they came back I held in a laugh at the site. The looked like they just been through a tornado, their hair all matted and rough and leaves, twigs and almost covered their entire bodies.

"Wow...that was just wow, are you ok?" I asked as I collected myself.

"I'm fine, except maybe my pride. This was just downright embarrassing!" He grumbled.

"Hey don't worry boss, if you want I can point out a few things I noticed that you might want to consider working on." I replied.

He frowned slightly at the idea of being told what to do, but he knew I was smart. Although at the word boss...his demeanor softened almost completely.

"Hey sure, but as you can see it's pretty hopeless." Janja said in a depressed tone, but with hints of hope.

"Well for one when you approach through the grass like that it seems a bit too obvious and noisy. If the gazelle were to turn their attention to you they would know something was up and you wouldn't have even got as far as you did. Although mostly the only cover around here is grass, if you're are very careful about it you can go through it with the lest amount of noise and movement possible. Make sure that you pay attention to the direction of the wind as well, or your prey could easily catch your scent. Also I noticed you actually verbally say commands, it would be much less risky if you were to come up with inaudible ways of communicating, like with signals of some sort. Also it's important to go into a hunt with a solid plan beforehand, not just an idea. I know hunting situations can be unpredictable, but planning out different courses of actions beforehand can really increase your chances of being successful. In others words strategy and tact are a must in the hunting world." I explained hoping Janja wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Holy pride lands that's a lot to take in! I don't know if I ever told you this, but you're so smart it's scary...you almost remind me of Scar." Janja exclaimed in disbelief, but grateful for the information.

"Who's Scar?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh, well he's a guy I used to work for...a lion." Janja replied.

"I thought you didn't like lions? Isn't that what the whole lion guard thing is about?" I asked.

"I don't like lions in general, but Scar was the exception to the rule. He helped us try to take over the lions rule, but we failed. And by the way, the lion guard isn't made up of only lions if that's what you're thinking." Janja explain with a little sharpness to his voice.

"What happened to this Scar, and what are the lion guard made up of then?" I asked growing ever more curious.

"As for Scar he's dead, the lions killed him...and as for the gua..." Janja started but was stopped mid sentence as he was tackled by some sort of bird.

"Gah! It's the lion guard Ramonda, run!" Said Chungu as he a Cheezi took off leaving their boss to deal with the bird.

In the distance I could also make out a few more figures approaching us at a rapid pace. A hippo, a cheetah, a honey badger, and a lion cub. Honestly they didn't look all that threatening, that is until it clicked in my mind for the first time where I actually was. Somehow seeing guard had refreshed my memory, and I remembered that I had in fact seen them before...in a tv show...

It then dawned on me the real gravity of my situation...I had somehow been sucked into a childish tv show based on lion king. This was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. Exciting because this is like one of my favorite episode series ever, and terrifying because I now knew exactly what I was up against. Or maybe I could use that to my advantage...

"Get off of me you bird brain!" Janja yelled as he shook the bird off and it went flying through the air.

"Janja." I whispered as the the guard was closing in. "I've got an idea just play along ok." I finished as he looked at me weirdly, but nodded none the less.


	5. Chapter 5 Counting Sheep

"Janja." I whispered as the the guard was closing in. "I've got an idea just play along ok." I finished as he looked at me weirdly, but nodded none the less.

When they were just close enough to be in ear shot I jumped in front of Janja and started to do my best to look really scared. Janja immediately caught onto my drift and smirked, before giving a convincing yet menacing growl in my direction.

"Help! Somebody save me!" I yelled as Janja backed me up to a nearby tree, putting his paws up to my shoulders in a fake hold, which looked a lot more menacing than I actually was.

"Till the pride lands end!" Kion screamed as the started to zero in on us.

"Lion guard defends!" Chorussed the rest.

Fuli was the first to arrive obviously and she immediately tackled Janja and pinned him to the ground while the other came along shortly after.

"Janja let that...creature...go!" Yelled Kion as Fuli was quick thrown off by Janja and he started to approach me again, in a fake attack stance.

Kion then proceeded to get in front of me, blocking Janja's way. I seen Kion get into a stance I know all to well, he was preparing to use his roar and at this close distance it might be enough to really hurt Janja. By this time though, I obviously knew Janja was the "bad guy" but he was so kind to me I didn't want to see him hurt. So screw the consequences I grabbed my tranquilizer and shot Kion in the shoulder from behind. Needless to say the cub was down in seconds and I wasted no time in collecting Janja and escaping back to the Outlands where two cowards were patiently waiting for us.

...back with the lion guard...

"Oh no Kion!" Ono exclaimed worriedly as he finally managed to get back in air after being flung so violently.

"Beshte get him on your back, we need to return to pride rock now! Head for Rafiki, he should know what to do." Fuli said as he place Kion on Beshte's back and the sprinted back to pride rock.

...

Back to the Outlands

"Thanks a lot guys, you really helped by abandoning me like a couple of cowards!" Janja harshly scolded them.

"If if hadn't been for Ramonda's quick thinking I would have been blown back here!" He said as he continued to let out his rage.

"This is probably not the best of times, but there is something I need to tell you Janja..." I said as I started nervously twiddling my thumbs.

Janja visibly calmed down at my voice and took a deep breath so his rage could die down.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

I carefully thought about how I was going to word this and took a deep breath myself.

"I didn't remember till what happened today, but I believe I've seen the guard before...I don't know from where, but I remember them..." I said slowly trying not to give too much away.

"Wait really? I thought you lived a long ways away?" Asked Janja.

"Yeah, I know, but I did travel a lot as a kid...I think I might have seen those guys around once or twice. They probably weren't the guard then though." I replied making up and convincing lie.

"Well that's something...you remember anything else?" He asked totally buying it as I expected.

"Hmm I think I remember the lions name is...Kion right?" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"Yeah! Wow you must have seen the guard when they were really young. They only been the guard for a little while now, that development is still pretty recent. Sorry to change the subject...but you never explained...that." He said as he gestured to my tranquilizer gun now securely attached to my belt once more.

"Oh...well it kinda hard to explain...but it's a weapon of sorts. It has little thing inside with some stuff in it that makes people fall asleep. That's what I shot Kion with, so he should be counting sheep for a while now." I tried to explain.

"Wait, Kion is asleep, for how long!?" Janja asked excitedly.

"Well ussally it would only be for a few hours, but because of his size and the fact I was kinda expecting a full grown lion...I think I may have overdosed him..." I replied nervously.

"Meaning..." Janja prodded.

"He will most likely not wake up for a least a few days, maybe even more...there is also the possibility...he may never wake up..." I continued slowly.


	6. Chapter 6 venom?

"You're kidding me right Ramonda? That is the BEST news I heard ALL day! Just think of all the hunting we could catch up on with the leader of the lion guard down! Even as bad as we are, without the lion guard breathing down our necks we will be able to feast our brains out!" Janja exclaimed wildly.

"I'm afraid this is no joke, but won't whoever Kion's family is be mad and come looking for us, particularly me for answers?" I said being purposely vague as to not give away my hidden knowledge.

"That's true...Simba will be pretty angry with us when he finds out what happened to his kid...maybe it might be for the best to lay low for a bit..." Janja said with an evident hint of fear.

"Is this Simba...well...vicious?" I asked trying to pretend I didn't know what was going on.

"Not really...he is actually very peace loving most of the time...but you did kinda hurt his kid ya know...so yeah..." Janja said in a tone that almost sounded as if he feared for me.

"You think he will come after us?" I asked nervously, truly not knowing the answer.

"Well I'd say if Kion doesn't start waking up soon, he is going to come asking questions...and he is not going to come happy..." Janja replied darkly.

"Well should I dig my grave now or later?" I asked jokingly.

"I'd say now, no sense in postponing the inevitable. " Janja joked in a half serious manner.

"Come on guys, let's go to someplace to hide out for a bit, then after we are sure it's safe we can go grab ourselves some dinner." Said Janja as he lead the way, me and his two men in tow.

...back at the pride lands...

The group of distraught friends quickly ran into there secret meeting place where they found Rafiki busily painting the caves walls.

"Rafiki! Kion has been hurt we need your help!" Bunga yelled out frantically.

Rafiki immediately rushed over to the lion cub with a worried look plastered across his face, after a few moment of looking him over however, it was replaced by a look of pure horror.

"Well is there anything we can do?" Asked Fuli worriedly.

"I'm sorry Lion Guard, but I have never seen something like this before. You must tell me exactly how this happened." Rafiki said more seriously than any of us had ever heard him.

"Well we were protecting the Pride Lands as we always do, and we seen him trying to attack some sort of creature none of us have ever seen before. But just when Kion was about to use the roar the creature came up behind him and shot something at him with some sort of shinny stick." Beshte explained quickly.

"A new unknown creature you say, this could be very bad indeed. There is no telling what kind of defense mechanisms a creature such as this could posses." Rafiki replied solemnly.

"You don't think it could be some type of venom or poison do you?" Bunga asked with a tone that was laced with worry.

"It is hard to say children, but that is what it appears to be. The only way to know for sure is if I was able to get a sample of this "venom", if I could do that it might even be possible to reverse the effects. For now all we can do is wait and hope Kion's body is able to recover in its own time, you must let him rest now, I'll keep a eye on him." Rafiki explained.

"Come on guys, as much as we all hate leaving him we need to find a way to undo this. We have to tell Simba, he will know what we need to do." Fuli said as they all reluctantly left the cave, leaving Kion in Rafiki's care.


	7. Chapter 7 What!

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS STRANGE NEW CREATURE HURT MY SON, AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA AS TO HOW TO CURE HIM?!" Simba exclaimed angrily at the situation. "Well...yes..." Ono replied fearfully. "What are our orders your Majesty?" Fuli said in a weary tone. For a good few moments there was nothing but errie silence that seemed to encompass the entire area of Pride Rock. Simba took a few shallow breaths in an attempt to keep the displined and regal attitude he was so know for and expected to show. "I want you and the guard to travel to the outlands and find this creature...investigate it, but be careful it could be dangerous. Find a cure for Kion at all costs, and if you happen to have the opportunity, catch this good for nothing creature. I'd like to have a few words with it." Simba practically growled as he dismissed us and we immediately set out on the mission we had been given. "Wow guys I've never seen Simba so mad! And I should know because I make him mad all the time!" Bunga exclamed is disbelief. "Well this creep did hurt Kion, even I'm mad about that...and I hardly ever get mad." Beshte added. "Yeah! I swear if we ever are able to capture that scum Simba isn't the only one that will be giving him a piece of there mind." Fuli said in a anger laced voice. As the brave friends did begin their quest however, they had no idea as to the powers they were messing with or...the secrets being kept from them... ... Back with Rafiki... "Oh great Mufasa this is bad...HUMANS..." Rafiki exclaimed as silently as possible to avoid drawing any unwanted attention. ...back with Janja and Ramonda... "...Janja...I think I'm gonna be sick..." I said wearily as feelings of anxiousness clouded my mind. "Ramonda you're with my gang now, if Simba trys to lay one claw on you I'll have my entire clan after him in a second." Janja explained as we continued walking towards what was in the best case semi safety.


End file.
